Harry Potter and the Blood of the Innocent
by GoldenSunDragon
Summary: Read, I swear this is a good one!
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter and the   
Blood of the Innocent  
  
By:Ice PrincessLips  
email: Miss_Unlucky13@hotmail.com  
  
Prologue  
"Nnnnoooooo......Harry, RUN! Get the hell outta here NOW!" Harry tuned around and immeadiety nocticed the vivbrant girl who was sheilding him from a venomous bright green light and an icy, piercing laugh. Voldemort. As he observed the girl, his first thought was.....Mum? No, this wasn't Lily Potter. True, she had red hair as Lily did, but while Lily's hair was a wavy dark red, this strangers was a rich orange steaked with gold.Her hair was at least to her waist if not longer. It was incredibly thick and billions of curly ringlets spinged in every direction. Also, there were her eyes.....not the emerald of Lily and himself. These were a exotic, almost poisonous looking green. She also looked about his age.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts. Shit, he thought. I have to help her. His body pumped fill of enery, he sprinted towards her. Just as her was reaching her something loomed in the shadows. His eyed wide with fear a shadowed creature stepped out into the light. A unicorn, just a unicorn, he thought. Thank God. He noticed that the cold laughing had stopped. The unicorn looked at him with an odd glint in it's red eye. Fuck.......why the hell is it's eye RED? The creature was charging it's horn at Harry. The red-headed girl saw this and pushed Harry out of the way a second before the unicorn pieced into him.........it hadn't missed her. Afraid to look, he screamed in horror of what he saw. The creature now was pulling it's horn out of the girls heart. Her heart. She had died instantly. The sick coppery smell of blood filled the air. The crimson blood drenched the surroundings. The 'unicorn' looked pleased and began to lap it up, then started to roll playfully in the blood, dyeing it's snow white coat red.  
  
At that moment, 15 year old Harry Potter woke up with a start with tears in his eyes and began to throw-up.His lightning shaped scar was searing with pain.  
  
Unknown to him, 14 year old Aurelia Reviva was wide awake, blinking away tears. Her nightgown was soaked with blood. It was bleeding without a wound.  



	2. Leaving the Dursleys

Chapter 1: Leaving the Dursleys  
  
By: IcePrincessLips  
  
A/N: Here's the second part. I hope yall like it so far. Please ReViEw!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything like that. The sublime J.K. Rowling does.  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning at the Dursley residence, but to the inhabitants, it was anything but sunny. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were all terribly nervous and twitched at the slightest noise. Harry Potter, on the other hand should have been grinning ear to ear with happiness. Today he was going to leave the Dursley's so that he could stay for the rest of the summer at his friend Hermione's house. Yet, something dark was tugging at the edge of his mind. The dream. Who was that girl? He hadn't seen her before. She seemed to have radiated power, kind of like Dumbledore.  
  
He remembered last summer when he had a dream about Lord Voldemort, who was the most feared dark wizard ever. Yet, after the dream, he had been able to forget about it quite easily after the mention of the Quidditch World Cup. No matter what he thought about now, this dream wouldn't bugde. He needed to tell someone.Maybe Sirius...no, Dumbledore told him that Sirius would be extremely busy over the summer. So, he decided to tell Hermione and Ron (he also was at Hermione's house) when he got to her house. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
At 5:00pm, a pleasant knock on the door was heard. A vein throbbing in his neck, Vernon Dursley opened the door. He looked as though he was about to scream when,.....his jaw dropped....literally. Ron Weasley was looking very pleased with himself. "Clever little charm, isn't it, Harry"  
  
"Ron, you thick idiot," Harry gasped, "We're NOT supposed to do magic over the summer! Especially in front of MUGGLES!"  
  
A clever, bossy sort of voice answered Harry,"Now Harry, Ron would never do magic in front of muggles (erm.......I hope not) unless he had a reason. Dumbledore said that we're allowed to do magic if the muggles give us a hard time. Anyways, Ron, you should be ashamed of you self. Doing the jaw-dropping jinx with out being prevoked! Anyways, let's get your things and get moving. Have you done all your homework you two? What did you think about the essay on the new Amanigi Potion? What about the essay on the cornish pixie invasion of Hogworts in 1497........"  
  
Harry and Ron both pretended to be asleep. Hermione was not pleased. They decided that it would be best to get all of Harry's things and listen to Hermione. "Er, how are we getting to your house?" Harry timidly asked, taking a brave stab at conversation.  
  
At this, Hermione swelled with pride."A portkey. McGonagall showed me how to make one, and gave me permission to make one to get to different places. Okay now every body touch this coin and hold on to Harry's things. It's set to go in 5...4...3...2..1..."  



	3. Murder

Chapter 2: Murder  
By:IcePrincessLips  
A/N: Here's the next installment. Please ReViEw!  
Disclaimer: The only things I own are Mrs. P. Bigler, Heather and Aurelia.  
"Get up Lia, ye ungreatful little brat," growled a fat old woman to a young girl. This woman was known as Ms. Prissilla Bigler and the young girl was named Aurelia Guinevere Reviva. Ms. Floyma had greasy black hair and squintly eyes that made her look alot like a hippo. She was 54 and was Aurelia's foster parent. She was anything but a parent to Aurelia. It was well known that the only reason Ms. Bigler agreed to take her was that she would be given money to help raise her. Aurelia was a hot-headed 14 year old orphan girl who had wispy waist lenght white-blond hair and hard gray eyes. She had been taught to hide her true feelings and felt like and outsider to the people around her. Her thought trailed to the dream. God, the pain. Who was the black-haired boy that she saw? He had the most unusual scar. Like lightning. Her thoughts were shattered when her gardian spoke again.  
  
"Go on, git. Git ter school and be quick about it."  
  
So she left. At school, she was teased and bullied. On her arrival, a blond who was plastered with make-up walked up to Aurelia. "So bitch, how's your mother today? Oops, I FORGOT, she's DEAD."  
  
Oddly, Lia looked deathly calm. Slowly, white-blond hair turned to bright orange and springed into tiny corkscrews. The grey in her eyes had vanished and vibrant, deadly green replaced it. Of course, she was not aware of this but the other people obviously notice judging by their shrieks. She pierced into the blond with burning hatred in her eyes and raised her arms high in the air."Oh yeah, Heather? I got two words that I know you're just dying to hear. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Heather dropped to the floor, dead before she hit it. Holy shit, where the hell did that come from, thought Lia. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that all of the people around her had fell to the ground as well. She checked Heather's pulse. There was none. Oh God, I killed her. I gotta RUN. Run, run, run........ 


	4. Dumbledore is Stumped

Chapter 3: Dumbledore is Stumped  
By: IcePrincessLips  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
"Albus, Fudge claims that the has something important to tell you," a neat and prim Professor McGonagall informed Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school.  
  
"He does, Minerva? Well, send him in now I suppose," the twinkly eyed man replied.  
  
A blustery man walked in to Dumbledore's round office. He had a look of great stess on him "Albus! Please, you've got to help me! I know that we quarreled a bit last year, but this is important! Yesteday, the ministery tracked someone using the um," Fudge began to whisper," the um, Avada Kedavra Curse being used." Fudge cleared his throat and continued."Now, we went to the spot where it occured immeadietly. We found a 14 year old girl, Heather Jonston dead with all of the people within a 10 meter radius of her stunned. Thirty people stunned!We revived them and asked them what exactly they saw before we wiped their memories. They claim this girl, Aurelia Reviva, a girl who went to their school was being taunted about her mother being dead by Miss Jonston. Then they claim her straight white-blond hair turned into bright red curls and her grey eyes turned green. I mean, that's not possible, and really quite stupid, but they swore under the Veritas curse that that is what happerned. This Aurelia turns to Miss Heather Jonston and without a wand or any knowledge of witchcraft that we know of raised her arms and cried "Avada Kedavra" and killed Miss Jonston. Aurelia ran away after realizing that she had killed Miss Jonston."  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk looking extremely puzzled. How could a muggle do magic any time, let alone without a wand? Her hair and eyes changed color? How peculiar. She preformed and apparently knew the Avada Kedavra Curse, without a wand. Not only that, she was powerful enough to stun over 20 people at the same time.What made him the most confused was, How come she hadn't been offered to come to Hogwarts? Muggle-borns weren't unusal, but why hadn't they detected magic from her earlier?"Cornelius, my advice is track her down, stun her, then please bring her here to me so that I can examine her."  
  
"Yes, of course Albus! Thank you so very much for your help. I should have thought of that, yes, that was the most logical thing to do...." Minister Fudge trailed off.  



End file.
